


Hiding in the Dark

by flipflop_diva



Series: Shadows and Light [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By all accounts, this was everything Jane ever wanted. So why wasn't it? AU sometime after Thor 2. Part 2 of 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



She shouldn’t be here.

Everything about this was wrong. She had tried so hard for so long to convince herself it was right and that this was what she had wanted. And why shouldn’t she want it? He was the perfect guy. He was beyond handsome, he was funny, he was smart, he was more powerful than anyone she had ever met in her life. He was a _god_ , and he loved her.

Who in their right mind wouldn’t want that? What little girl hadn’t gone to bed at least once as a child and imagined herself as a princess? She even had her princess tiara tucked away in a box of childhood memories.

And now it didn’t have to be a child’s dream. This could be her future. Being a queen. Ruling with him over Asgard. Ruling with him over the nine realms. Or at least sitting by his side. He told her over and over again he wouldn’t stop until it happened, no matter what anyone else thought.

How could she ever ask for anything more? It was a fantasy come true.

Except it wasn’t.

Because she didn’t feel right. Not about this and not about anything. 

Actually, she hadn’t felt right in a long time. She felt itchy, like she was trying to wear someone else’s skin. Like she was trying to wear someone else’s life.

Maybe she was.

Dating gods and superheroes were for the Peppers and Natashas of the world. She was just Jane. Just Jane who liked to geek out over crossword puzzles and sudokus. Just Jane who liked to cook dinner with her friends and curl up on the couch and watch reality TV. Just Jane whose best memories were of laughing with her best friend as they attempted one failed experiment after another.

Jane didn’t belong in Asgard as much as he didn’t belong on earth. She knew that. She also knew she didn’t belong _here_ , lying in his arms, pressed against his side. It had stopped feeling right a long time ago, but she hadn’t wanted to admit it. Not to him, most definitely not to herself.

But she couldn’t keep doing this. It wasn’t fair. Not to either of them. Not when there was no chance. Not when there was no future. 

Not when there was someone else she wished to be with instead. Even if that someone else thought of her as nothing more than a friend, a roommate, a boss.

She propped herself up on one arm so she could get a better look at him. She knew this would change everything. Where would they go from here? Could she even walk away from all this? They were part of this world now. Except they weren’t.

He opened his eyes to see her watching him.

“Hi,” he said, and he smiled. And in her mind’s eye, she saw someone else. Someone with an infectious smile and an even more infectious laugh. Someone who, just that morning, had remarked with a mouth full of bagel, “Are you going to come back this time, or should I start packing up your stuff?”

Jane’s stomach twisted. She leaned over and kissed him softly.

“There’s something I need to tell you.”


End file.
